Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?
The End of Silliness? is the eleventh Veggietales episode and the second sing-along video. It is released on November 1998. Plot The plot opens in an ice cream parlor where Larry is crying himself to sleep over the cancellation of his "Silly Songs with Larry" segment. As he tosses and turns in his sleep from the bad memories, Jimmy Gourd wakes him up and asks Larry why he's so upset. Larry explains by having Jimmy go over to the jukebox and play "Song of the Cebu", then complains that it wasn't his fault that the song got messed up. Song of the Cebu, is a song which Larry presents an audience with a story about a boy and three cebus while Archibald repeatedly interrupts with questions. As Archibald and his wife enter the parlor, Jimmy tries to cheer Larry up by playing some more songs on the jukebox. The Promised Land, is a song which the Israelites sing about the promised land. Good Morning George, is a song that talks about the Nezzer Chocolate Factory. The Thankfulness Song, is a song which Annie sings about being thankful. After hearing "The Thankfulness Song", Larry tries to cheer himself up by saying that he's thankful for the time he did have with his silly songs, but he breaks down crying again and Jimmy rushes to play more songs. Keep Walking, is a song where the soldiers on the wall sing as Josh and crew march. Big Things Too, is a song where Dave sings about self-esteem. Stuff-Mart Rap, is a rap where the StuffMart salesmen sing about their store. Later, Jimmy tries again to get Larry to explain why he's so upset. A mysterious man reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus, who plays the Love Songs with Mr. Lunt segment "His Cheeseburger". His Cheeseburger, is the song which Mr. Lunt sings about one vegetable's love for a cheeseburger. After the song, Jimmy angrily confronts Archibald over his actions, and Archibald admits it's his fault that Larry is so upset. Archibald argues that he was looking out for the show's standards, but then opens his briefcase to reveal a stack of signed papers from fans, asking that Archibald forgives Larry and restores his segment to the show. Archibald happily gives Larry back his segment, and Larry goes over to the jukebox to close the show with his latest song, "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". In the new song, Larry is a veterinarian who yodels to animals. The nurse slips out medicine to the pet owners behind the vet's back. When the raise is not paid, Larry tells the truth thanks to a bear! The show ends. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus *Scallion 2 *Bob the Tomato *Phil Winklestien *Pa Grape *Percy Pea *Scallion 1 *Harry *Junior Asparagus *Scallion 3 *Bob's Cat *Percy's Bear *Tom Grape *Jerry Gourd *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Scooter *The French Peas *Mr. Lunt *George *The Pea Family *Injury Worker *Laura Carrot *Potato Family *Annie *Annie's Parents *Madame Blueberry (character) *Henry Trivia *This is the last TV appearance of Lovey Asparagus and Phil Winklestien won't be seen until "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" ''and ''"Larry Learns to Listen" ''in one fall. *This is the first episode where Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus are minor characters. *After hearing the Thankfulness Song, Larry breaks down in tears, singing ''It Isn't Any Trouble Just to S-M-I-L-E. *Jimmy's ice cream parlor is based on a painting titled "Nighthawks" which shows a bartender, a man, and a woman at the bar. *Some songs like My Name is Daniel, We Are the Grapes of Wrath, Love Your Neighbor, Think of Me, The Lord has Given, Larry-Boy Theme Song, Oh Santa, and You Were in his Hand could've been added. *According to the audio commentary of "Josh and the Big Wall", Mike Nawrocki said that he has a bad back and while he was editing this Sing-Along special on his mother's old dining chair, he threw out his back. *On the bathroom doors there is a cucumber and a cucumber with a dress. Gallery End 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover End 1998 back cover.jpg|1998 back cover End 2000 cover.jpg|2000 cover End 2000 slide.JPG|2000 spine End 2007 back cover.jpg|2007 back cover PDVD_014.jpg|The original title card for The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Alongs